


Bath Time

by Tigae



Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Bath Time, Echo made me do it, Fan Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:55:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22021411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigae/pseuds/Tigae
Summary: Zach gives Rexy a bath, Claire does not approve.
Relationships: Owen Grady/Zach Mitchell
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	Bath Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chasyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasyn/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Drop Anchor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9226769) by [Chasyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasyn/pseuds/Chasyn). 



> For Chasyn's Drop Anchor, chapter 23.
> 
> ***IF YOU HAVE PAID TO READ THIS, IT HAS BEEN STOLEN! I HAVE NOT GIVEN ANY CONSENT FOR ANY OTHER SITE OR APP TO USE MY WORKS!!!***

**Author's Note:**

> ***IF YOU HAVE PAID TO READ THIS, IT HAS BEEN STOLEN! I HAVE NOT GIVEN ANY CONSENT FOR ANY OTHER SITE OR APP TO USE MY WORKS!!!***


End file.
